


Morning After the War

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [194]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Time, Implied Adult Situation, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's not quite sure what to make of the first morning after the first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Prompt by evil_little_dog at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Any/Original, M/F, first breakfast together](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80190958#t80190958)

Jim's not quite sure what to make of the first morning after the first night and the first time he looked across the table since the war and saw understanding in someone else's eyes.

He's not sure what he's supposed to do, what's polite, when it's not even his own apartment, but Barbara seems comfortable enough as she comes in, balancing a tray of eggs, toast, and coffee.

"I'm not a very good cook, but..." she says and smiles, letting her voice trail off, and it seems to him that exactly as it is, it's enough.


End file.
